Would you like some Java?
by MoonlightsAppeal
Summary: It's winter break, Senior in Highschool Ruby Rose meets Weiss Schnee working on the job, who would've known a brief encounter could lead to a long term commitment? [Mood Swinging Weiss] [Jaune appears a bit] [Rwby Highshool AU] [May add in some lemon in the future, Enjoy]
1. A day at work

Wow, I have not posted for a long time and I deeply sorry, for those who have waited for the next chapter of Snow on the Roses, I've recently, after about 10 months, decided to start doing fan fics again! Anyway's this is a new im working on at the moment, I honsetly, am going to be working on this more then my other story sadly, but hey! Hopefully this makes up for it! This is my first RWBY AU, I hope you enjoy, happy reading!

* * *

It was about late afternoon, students have started to just get off of school. It was the start of winter break, a very amazing part of the year full of excitement as well. With Christmas around the corner, who wouldn't be excited? Ruby started towards the doors from her class that she had just got through. She stepped outside, the hem of her red button up shirt could be seen underneath her black jacket ,and her slim fit jeans hugging against her legs. She watched other students leaving, most likely on their way to a week full of surprises.

She walked down the path leading from the school, more into the urban areas. 'Ehh… guess it looks like a normal day', Ruby sighed a bit as she thought about it. It didn't really feel like winter break. Not with the weather especially, no snow, just crisp cold air, with open skies. She got caught up in a train of thought on her way to her part time job. Thoughts like, 'Surprises, smiles, cheerfulness', and many stuff of the sorts. She eventually pushed off the thoughts before she reached the front door of her work. "Heh, I still can't I found this place", she smiled to herself, saying to herself, "The Java House.". She walked in and took a deep breath, it always smelled great in here. She walked ahead from the entrance and eventually got behind the counter taking off her jacket resting it on a wall hanger. She turned around a saw one of her co-workers, well, more of a friend than a mere co-worker.

"Heyy, Crystal, ready for an amazing 2 weeks?", Ruby greeted her friend with an attempt of a cheerful tone, that surprisingly worked. Crystal turned to face Ruby, a glint appeared in her eye. "Mhmm, I've actually got plans with my family this year, heading out to a ski lodge sometime this week.", she had a light smile on her face, it complemented her attractive looks. Ruby returned the smile back as well, "aww, for how long? I'm not trying to stay here bored for long", she got rid of her smile and put on a mock pouting face, but then returned back to a soft smile and laughed a bit. " But really though how long".

She looked at her friends, emerald green eyes as Crystal answered her, "Ahh, not that long really, I should be leaving tomorrow, and be coming back on tuesday next week". Ruby kinda stood there staring at her, the smile was kind of fading now, "I thought you said not that long?, that's like, half of our winter break.", Ruby crossed her arms shifting her lips to one side. "Sorryy, okay, it may be that long, but I really wanted to go on this trip for a while now", Crystal lightly clasped her hands together bowing her head a bit, as in asking for some sympathy. Ruby answered that with a light pat on her friend's shoulder, "Hey it's fine, family matters, am I right?", she smiled at Crystal as she lifted her head up, "Alright, we should get to work now, we gotta serve these people". Without knowing, there was a line of about two through five people that have been waiting watching the two.

During the course of the next hour or so, those people have left, but more people came in. Ruby approached a girl in sneakers, white skinny jeans, and a white hoodie with a polar bear lying inside an igloo with a gradient blue circle in the background with that being the graphic. Her hair was bright white, as if it were snow. Eyes that gleamed blue like the sky, crystal clear. Ruby gawked at the girl for a bit, a very pretty one to be precise. She shook her head a little and walked up closer next to the table she was in, " Are you finding everything okay, umm…, Miss?".

The lady in white looked up at the girl asking her if the service was okay. She carefully inspected her Silver eyes reflecting the light of the ceiling ,and looked at the light blush that swept across Ruby's cheeks. Opening her mouth slowly she started to speak," Why, yes everything is fine, but If i were to say something…, these straws are surprisingly, how should i put it.., small.", the beauty in white slowly pulled out a very slim black straw from her cup of coffee, or as the staff would call it, Java. Ruby attempted to stop, but ended up letting out a soft chuckle. "H-hmmm?, Is there something on my face or something?", the customer looked at Ruby a bit confused. "Noo, not at all miss, it's just-", Ruby cut herself off a bit again with slightly louder chuckle, "that's a stirring straw, it's not really meant to drink out of".

The customer gasped a bit, as if she were shocked about something. But eventually, gave out a small laugh, barely hearable unless you were next to them. "My apologies, I didn't realize that when I got this from the counter", she looked up at the red..not just red but also black haired girl as she left a moment and came back with an actual straw. "Sorry i hadn't realized it sooner, here you go.", Ruby handed her the straw accompanied with a nice smile. "Why thank you…", the unknown girl looked at ruby again, "Would it be too much of me to ask for you name?".

Ruby's blush got a bit more noticeable as she heard the question," Well, why, y-yes. It's not too much at all, the name is Ruby, Ruby Rose." The white haired teen smiled with gratitude, "Pretty name, well, allow me to return the favor. My name is Weiss, Weiss Shcnee". Weiss put the straw she had just gotten into the cup and drank a bit of coffe, "Ahh.. much better, thank you very much". Ruby, whom was pleased to hear this responded back," It's no problem r-really, please come to me if you need anything.", the two exchanged brief stare as they returned to their doings.

About 2 hours passed by it was about seven at night, thirty minutes before closing. Weiss was still at her table, reading a book, with her cup of coffee empty. Ruby was cleaning up tables as Crystal was taking the last few orders of the night. People started leaving after their drinks have been served leaving only Weiss and 2 other people left. The sun has been down now, the sky was already dark, oh how the day goes by during the winter. Weiss got up taking her bag and got up walking to the front door to leave. Ruby, out of pure goodness, went up to open the door for her. "I look forward to seeing you here again, have a good night~", Ruby had a bright smile for Weiss. "Ah.. yes, thank you, you have a goodnight too", Weiss walked out through the door and down the street until she was out of view and Ruby closed the door and went to the counter where Crystal was at. "Well, today was a good day, time to start cleaning up, hmm?", Ruby exchanged looks with Crystal as she nodded.

About 20 minutes later, the entire Coffee house was empty, everything was clean as it was supposed to be. Crystal and Ruby turned off the lights and walked out of the building locking the front door. The two walked down the street together making their turns,'right, left left, right, left', untill they got into a intersection. Ruby looked at her dear friend as they gave each other a short friendly hug, "Looks like i'm not seeing you for about a week, gonna miss you.". Crystal smiled at Ruby,"Aww, come on, don't miss me too much, okay?, and oh!, before I leave, here.".

Crystal grabbed a book from her bag and handed it to Ruby,"You little 'lady' friend left it at her table, hehe~", she held the book out. Ruby blushed red,"H-huh? You were watching?", she blushed even more as she she lunged for the book, Crystal pulled it back," Soooo, what is it about that girl, ehh?". "S-stoopp, I don't even like her or anything…", Ruby looked down a bit and then back up at Crystal. "Oh… so I can return this myself then huh?", Ruby instantly grabbed the book thinking about that," N-no!, I'll..I will take it myself", Ruby smiled like a child. "Hmm, I see, well. We can talk about this another day, I'll see you next week Ruby!", Crystal walked to the other side of the street walking the opposite direction to her home, Ruby as well, walked opposite to Crystal and went home too.

* * *

Honestly, looking at it now, this feels pretty short for 1 chapter, even though it's 1,400 something words hue~. Anyways that's all... FOR NOW that is. Next chapter should be up soon!


	2. A seemingly typical morning

Well, took quite a bit longer, still in the 1,400+ Zone in terms of words ;-; , was going to make this chapter longer. But I feel, that next chapter will be longer surely. Well wow, already 6 follows? 1 Favorite? 1 Review? :D thanks guys, that encouragement right there, and I appreciate it. Sorry for any grammar errors, and misspelled words., please Enjoy!

* * *

Ruby continued off from her departure from a day of work. A day which was filled of a single, exciting event, followed by a slightly sad discovery. Apart from the fact of Crystal leaving for about a week or so- Ahh. She couldn't stop thinking about it, Weiss, Weiss, Weiss. The name popped up in Ruby's mind from the front doors of ,'The Java House', too where she is now. Ruby looked at herself in the mirror of her bathroom, not many features really showed. A petite girl was all she saw looking back at her, silver eyes that pierced her train of thought until she realized what she was doing. 'Ughh… where's Yang at?', she started mumbling to herself, but that too, like her train of thought, was eventually cut off by the frightening noise of the answering machine. It came to life, starting off as static for a bit, turning into quite a loud beep. Ruby walked out of the bathroom and ran down stairs frantically getting to the source of the noise. The answering machine had a red light constantly getting bright, then dark. Like the sky turning dark and light, but instead, it was red…..and on a machine. She clicked a button on the machine and a voice started speaking from it.

"Hey sis!, Yang here heh...well Apparently i'm quite busy with work and they need me to stay out of state for a while", the sentence was followed over by silence accompanied by soft static as yang started to speak through the voice mail again. "Sadly i'm afraid to admit it, but I might or might not be home for Christmas, hopefully you'll find it in your heart to forgive your big sis for leaving you this time of year, sorry Rubes!, I love you!", the voicemail cut off, it was over. A frown appeared on Ruby's face, great, not only did her best friend go somewhere, but now her sister can't come home? Talk about a fun winter break. Another voicemail popped up, something about advertising or something, she ended up turning off the machine and slouched on over to the couch in the living room. She layed down on her side upon the black, cushiony couch.

She narrowed her eyes down a bit. "Wow…..I know winter breaks are full of surprises….", she took a deep breath in,"not the ones you'd expect…". She grabbed a pillow and pulled it closer to her. A new type of thought passed through her mine, 'Being alone?, nooo, that's a joke, not for Christmas…. Right?'. It was hard, and took some time, but the thought left just as it had came. She picked up the remote from the small coffee table besides her and turned on the TV. She wasn't really in the mood for cartoons so she switched it to the the news. At this point even she knew herself, she wasn't acting normally. She closed her eyes wishing everything would be different when she woke up. It wasn't long before sleep overtook her body, cradling her in an embrace full of rest, no worry at all. The night went on as she slept.

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP;_ The only sound heard when Ruby's eyes slowly opened as she looked ahead. Her phone was blaring at her, yelling at her to wake up. She reached out for the phone, it was barely out of her reach. After a few failed attempts of trying to grab it still blaring at her. She let out irritated sigh as she lunged forward a bit grabbing it. She swiped her finger across the screen dismissing the alarm. 7:45 was all she saw before the screen turned off from idleness.

She yawned as she looked at the TV, she forgot to turn it off before she slept, doesn't matter now really. She took it upon herself to sit up and lean back against the couch. Her locks of red and black hair hanged from her head covering one of her eyes. She brushed it to the side paying more attention to her surroundings now. She turned her head to the left. The sunlight of a morning sun started the shine in through the window blinds. It was nice, she loved the soft warm glow of the sun during the morning. It wasn't too bright, pleasing to the eyes it seems.

She slowly got up off the couch stretching out a bit. Letting out a low moan here and there as she relieved the tight parts of her body. Another day of work, great. She walked on over to the small kitchen that her house has and checked in the refrigerator. She managed to find left over's from an Italian Cuisine place she ate at about 2 days ago and decided to take it out of it's container. She put all of the contents out from the Styrofoam container onto a plate and put it into the microwave. Spaghetti isn't that bad too have this early. She set the timer for about 2 minutes as she left the kitchen and went up to her room. What was she going to wear today she wondered. She flipped on the light switch in her room, it was a sudden change and her eyes had to adjust a bit, but it was okay.

She took a look at her wardrobe as she opened up her closet. 'Dress to impress….', she took in the thought for a while. But in the end, she didn't really find the need to impress anyone really. She stripped herself down tossing her clothes to the side of her bed. She grabbed a pair of black sweatpants and a white T-shirt. To top it off, she also pulled out a short sleeved gray jacket. Starting with her sweatpants, she pulled it up her left leg, and then her right leg. It was loose around her thighs and lower legs, just tight enough around the waist to feel comfortable. She pull the white t-shirt up and over her head fitting in each of her arms through the right and left holes and pulled down her shirt. Perfect, just over her waist, she finished off by throwing on the jacket as well, in the same fashion as the t-shirt.

The alarm from the microwave rung downstairs, her breakfast was ready. She left out of her room turning off the light and headed downstairs, finding her way into the kitchen. She opened up the microwave door and pulled out the plate. The plate was kind of hot, so she let it sit there for a bit before she took it out and closed the microwave door. She set down the plate on the table, welcomed by the tingling smell of red sauce. Too bad it isn't fresh, but hey, it was still good. She got a plastic fork and fed herself. Entwining the noodles onto the fork and sliding it into her mouth biting off the noodles. It tasted well, considering it was in a refrigerator for 2 days. About 6 minutes passed as she repeated the process of Fork, Noodle, Mouth. But she finished her food eventually. She brought the plate along with the fork with her to the sink and washed her hands. Time to go to work. She whispered to herself, "No matter what happens now today, keep a smile, and stay positive!", followed by a quick nod. She grabbed her bag she left on the coffee table last night and her house keys. Than set out for work opening her front door, exiting out of it and closing it behind her locking it.

If anybody were to be honest, the weather was pretty nice. Like sure, it was kind of cold but hey, that is winter for you. She took leisure in her walk, birds chirping could be heard. Nice and peaceful, you could smell the coldness in the air. She stopped at the intersection she had last saw Crystal at and sighed, but quickly grew a small smile. She was happy her friend could go out with her family and enjoy the quality time. The same pattern but now backwards, left, right, left, left, right. Brought her to the street of,'The Java House'.

She unlocked the front door with one of her key's, oddly enough, she was by herself today. The Java House isn't that busy on weekends, which is good. She walked in and flipped the sign on the front door to, 'OPEN'. She closed the door leaving it unlocked and walked to the counter prepping for the long day ahead. It was about 8:10 when she got to work.

About 2 hours had passed, a good few people came by. Got their daily dose of Java. That is when, the girl in White appeared in front of the counter and looked at Ruby. Ruby looked back, she was familiar, it was Weiss.

"Well, good morning Ruby",her voice, you wouldn't forget it, even if you wanted to. Weiss smiled softly, just like last night. The type of smile you could never forget, she opened her mouth and started to speak again."How are you?".


	3. What a Day

Wooohooo! I actually reached 2,000 words for this chapter! Hopefully this meets your guy's needs of previous chapters cliff hanger. Quite a bit of repetition during this one with the "Ohh"'s , if that bothers you, let me know! I'll find a way to improve it! Oohhh..whats that? 4 more people following? 1 more person Favorited? and 2 more reviews?! Thank you guys! I hope you enjoy this one! Next chapter coming within the next few days!

* * *

Ruby, whom was expecting an average day, instantly started to have a great one. How would you describe it… well, she couldn't really. She returned the manner with a bright smile, "Hi Weiss!, umm. Y-yeah!, my Day so far.. Um…", 'oh no.. was I too loud?'. It surely was too early in the morning to be this energetic, but oh well. "It's been fine so far!", 'oops', she thought to herself. Did it again, a bit too loud.

Weiss looked back at her, right in the eyes. This made Ruby instantly flush, eye contact generally wasn't something Ruby was used too it seems. "Hmmm… are you sure?, you seemed a bit, well, hesitant on that last bit.", each word she spoke was full of comfort, and tenderness. "Mhmm, s-sorry, just wasn't expecting anyone really to ask me about my day.", Ruby replied back to Weiss.

Weiss chortled a bit, "No, no, nothing to be sorry about", she looked at Ruby keeping the same smile on her face. "Well, if you do not mind me, I'll be sitting at a table". Ruby looked toward the direction she was walking in, "Alrightyy, let me know if you need anything okay?", both of them returned back to what seemed their plans for today. For weiss, who knows, maybe her daily coffee, and in Ruby's case, it was work sadly.

Ruby looked at her, what seemed to now be, "Crush". Everything that Weiss wore seemed to compliment her looks in every way. The white silk scarf, reading glasses, the white coa- wait. Ruby stopped her admiration for a bit,'Reading glasses..reading.. Oh!'. She had just remembered something Crystal gave to her the day before. Weiss left her book, and Ruby took it upon herself to give it back. "Too bad for being of help…", she mumbled to herself, she would remind Weiss later. She returned back to her work. The usual, taking orders, making the order, serving it, cleaning up after, and repeat. The process of which lasted over about 1 hour before something seemingly exciting happened.

Weiss had stopped by in front of the counter again,"Hey, Im back again, I was wondering if I could have one of those umm….", she pointed to the glass, at the direction of a Scone. Ruby decided to continue on her sentence, "Scones?, I'd be then happy too". Weiss nodded, "Sorry… you had to let me know again what something was.". Ruby turned to face her after she had gotten the scone in small bag and handed it off to Weiss. "Nothing to be sorry about, hehe~, just helping out a...friend", she smiled. Weiss blushed at this and returned a smile, a smile of glee. She payed the price for the French Vanilla scone and returned to her table. And from what she saw, Weiss quite enjoyed the scone.

Not much time has passed since that, it was only about 30 or 40 minutes since that happened. Weiss got up from her table holding another book, seems to be a different one then the other she lost. She walked towards the front door, reaching out and opening it. She turned to Ruby who was looking at her from the counter and showed a smile of gratitude yet again.

A smile which Ruby would cherish every time she'd see it. She waved as Weiss walked out. A quick thought popped up in Ruby's head, she had to say it," Wait.. no! , Weis-", ahh, she was too late sadly. The bell from the door had ringed, she couldn't return the book.

Why was she so worried on trying to return the book? She wouldn't know. She let out a deep sigh, can't really help anyone it seems. She went back to the daily routine at work.

5 hours have passed now and due to it being the first day of Winter break technically, from today on. Work hours would be shorter, cutting it out at . Ruby cleaned up after everyone who has came to, The Java House, today. With the help of a young man who was blonde, it was quick work. The two co-worker''s exchanged good-byes as they both left work.

Ruby walked down the street following the same pattern she usually does to her house. It was all just basic memory now. Something caught her eye though at the first intersection. A bookstore it seems, and someone In front of it. Weiss it seems to be, again. This seemed to be the perfect moment for Ruby to let her know about her book. She ran, and in less than about 4 seconds, there she was. Weiss was standing in front of her. "O-ohhh, Hi Ruby, fancy meeting you here.". She wasn't quite expecting to see her acquaintance. But to make the thought nicer, Weiss corrected her thought. She wasn't quite expecting to see her new friend.

Ruby leaned forward a bit, resting her palms on her knees panting a bit. She regained her posture and stood up straight and turned the face Weiss.

"Y-yeahh.. Sorry if I frightened you, whatcha up too?", Weiss kinda frowned a bit, she was a bit disappointed, just a bit. That Ruby didn't tell her right away why she intended to meet her without warning. "Well.., I just happened to lose one of my books, and I wanted to see if this store had the same copy. But….it seems they don't sadly.". She didn't quite know why, but it felt weird seeing Weiss disappointed, she didn't know her well enough to know what she usually is like.

"Ohh! , y-you don't need to worry about that! you left your book at the table the first day I met you.". That last part kinda just stayed there, hanging in the air, both of them heard it. It sounded..well kinda, odd, but in a good way at least. "A-ahh, I see, well do you happen to have it on you right now?". "No sadly… b-but if you come with me, I can return it to you~".

Weiss looked at Ruby a bit, they had only just become friends, and an invite to her house already? She took the thought in for a brief moment, "Well… sure, I don't mind going with you to get my book back", she smiled, and Ruby smiled. Ruby led the way to her house. Too be quite frank, the walk was a bit awkward. A bit small talk here and there, not too much. Not like regular friends would do anyways. They had just took the last turn, and they were in front of Ruby's house.

Ruby took her keys from out her pocket, unlocked the door and let Weiss in. The two walked into her house, taking a seat on the couch. "S-sorry if my house is a mess..", Ruby said looking around a bit, there were some cups on the coffee table. A mini waste basket, with failed attempts of paper basketball's lying on the floor next to it. "N-no, it's not messy, it seems...normal if you ask me". The sentence to ruby seemed like it had bad taste in it, but she shrugged it away.

"Well… here's your book", Ruby got the Weiss's book from the coffee table and handed it to her placing it lightly into her hands. Weiss took the book with gleeful manner. "Thank you very much!, I was getting quite worried not being able to continue this book…". Ruby looked at the front cover of the book, 'New Beginnings', the book title said, and it showed a girl sitting on a bench in what seemed to be a park.

"If you dont mind telling me, what's the book about?", Ruby asked curiously. "Well… It's about a girl, she has no friends really. But during a walk in a park, by herself of course. She meets many people, you'd think she wouldn't be lonely after meeting a lot of people. But she couldn't describe it, she was still lonely. Then eventually out of all those people, only one actually made her happy. No more loneliness, no more quiet nights alone. She had a friend now.".

Ruby looked up at Weiss, "O-ohhh, well.. It seems like a very interesting book, from the way you tell it.", Ruby was never really a book person, never really found interest in them. "Why yes it is, it's one of my favorites.", Weiss exclaimed after Ruby's statement.

The two stared at each other a bit, not knowing what to say next. Eventually the awkward silence was broken, and Ruby asked a question. "Soo… what school do you go to Weiss?, I've never seen you at my school before..", Weiss looked at Ruby, she hesitated a bit to tell her.

"Well.., I go to a community college nearby here actually.", Ruby's eyes widened a bit. Should she be shocked? Disappointed? She didn't know. She didn't want to ask anymore things, she felt wrong already after that question. But she couldn't hold it in, "Hmmm.. I see, h-how old are you?".

Weiss once again hesitated to answer back, she didn't want to weird out someone younger than her. She didn't think it felt right that ruby knew she was becoming friends with an person who Is older by a few years. "I-I am Twenty-years old…". Ruby had more thoughts racing through her mind, she didn't mind her age at all. If anything, it kinda made Weiss more attractive. That a polite, nice, beautiful, most likely smart girl is her friend. She was desirable after knowing that now.

Ruby decided to stop with the questions, "S-sorry if i bothered you too much with my questions." She bowed a bit, hoping this wouldn't affect their blooming friendship. "N-No", Weiss responded, "I-i guess i should be sorry too… I didn't tell you this sooner..". Both of them looked at each other for a brief moment, then away.

Ruby spoke up, "Well umm… would you like some water?". "Yes please.". Weiss answered back turning to face her yet again. Weiss watched the girl walk on over to the kitchen. Ruby grabbed a water bottle out from the fridge and walked back to Weiss after she closed the the fridge. "Here you gooo", she handed over the water bottle. Weiss took it politely, "Thank you.". She twisted open the cap and placed her lips on the top. Her lips were pink, smooth, glistening. The water flowed down from out the bottle and a bit trickled down Weiss's lip. She closed the cap back on and wiped her mouth a bit. "Very refreshing." , Ruby nodded at the statement.

Time passed on. Silence, what was there to talk about? Well not much apparently. They exchanged looks over the course of 5 minutes until Weiss took out her phone and saw the time. "Oh um, I gotta go now Ruby, I have stuff to do for school." Ruby nodded as she got up and went to the door opening it up for her. "It's alright, nothing to worry about, would you like me to walk you home?". "N-no it's fine really, I live farther pass your work opposite from here, I don't want to take your time".

Ruby seemed a bit disappointed at the rejection, well that's a negative way to put it. She sighed to herself at the decline and decided to try again,"Are you sure, I have the tim-", She was cut off by Weiss. "I-its alright, please, its nothing really, I appreciate the offer. Thanks.". Ruby tried to keep a smile on her face, respecting Weiss's choice.

Weiss walked out the door and turned to Ruby before she started walking down the street. "Umm...Thanks for lending me my book back, and the hospitality, really, thanks." Ruby nodded, "It's no problem, be safe on your way back, See you next time Weiss.". Weiss parted, disappearing down the street. Ruby lost her smile as she closed the door.

The tone she heard in Weiss's voice. She obviously did not want Ruby to come. A Frown appeared on her face as she sat down on her couch. "Well… I should be happy at least that I got to spend time with her", She let out a breath before she turned around and sat down on her couch leaning back against it and looked up at the ceiling. "What a day."


	4. New Friends

I'm so sorry it took like 2 months to even do Chapter 4. Truth is, i kinda got stuck a bit on where to go from chapter 3, I ended up scrapping a failed attempt of chapter 4. . Once again I am very sorry for those of you that were waiting for this chapter to come out. Hopefully now I can start getting in to the flow of posting chapters weekly. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! [I tried to make this one long enough]

* * *

"wow…", was all Ruby said the second the door closed after Weiss's departure. She had mixed feelings about what just happened, or was she overthinking it? Did she ask too much?, she probably wouldn't ever know. All she did know was, the girl she liked was 2 years older than her. She is also going to college, and she is sure is a beauty. Many thoughts lingered on that night, 'I wonder if I could be with her?, is it weird I like someone older than me?, I wonder what college she goes to'. She took a bit more insight into that second thought, "hmmm.. wait no, that age gap isn't even big". So at that, she concluded her night with that last thought as she went to the stairs flipping switches to turn off the lights. Then she walked up the stairs and into her bedroom, in which she slumbers until daybreak.

Her day started off with a bang, literally, she rubbed her head as she opened her eyes. "dang wall... ", she murmured. She didn't really have a headboard, so the wall had to suffice. She slowly started to get up off her bed. And like every other morning , she groaned on after she got up and went to her closet. She still had on the white t-shirt, so she just threw on a black hoodie over her self. She didn't bother to look in the mirror and instead walked down stairs.

She checked her phone for the time as she hit the bottom of the stairs, "Yeesh, 7:57, might be a tad bit late to work". She took her keys, and her wallet, stuffed them into her pocket, and headed out to work.

'Hmm…, I wonder if she'll come by today.', it pondered her mind for a while during her walk to work. The environment has been the same the last few days, still no signs of snow. Looking at the events so far, it would stuck not to have a snow day, it is Winter after all. Ruby was still making her way to work, passing the book-store, and a few more streets. Then the sight of her work pulled into view.

She kept silent as she unlocked the front doors, supposedly today another worker was supposed to be helping out. A co-worker whom she does not know apparently. The doors opened, and the warm air inside completely surrounded Ruby's body making the cold air outside seem like nothing.  
The doors shut and the bell that alert people that someone has came in, dinged. She looked at the open & closed sign and flipped to the open side. Pass the tables, to the counter, and into the back of the counter was where she would be for the rest of her day.

The other co-worker came in eventually, turning out to be some girl with nice red hair. "Hellloo~", she greeted Ruby, "are you ready for another day of work?". The red haired girl walked behind the counter and set down her bag under the counter. Ruby turned to her and said, "yeah, I guess I am, but only for certain reasons", Ruby chuckled a bit,"Nahh just kidding, I love this place, i absolutely don't mind going here almost everyday of the week.",she paused,"How about you?".

"Ahh, well I guess I'm good too, we're in the same boat I suppose", she paused a bit and smiled, "you know, waking up in the morning, only to realize you have to go to work, but you love it".

She hadn't seen this girl before, although, she really had never seen many of her Co-workers.

"But although… I guess I do have a reason for working here, I just love the atmosphere, it is lovely, calm".

"Heh, also one of the reasons I love coming here", Ruby responded to the statement, "Anyways, what's your name? It's my first time seeing you here.". She looked at the girl as she directed her gaze straight towards her face. She opened up her mouth, "Well, now that you mention that, allow me to Introduce my-self". She cleared out her throat for effect of the intro. "I am, Pyrrha, with 2 R's", Pyrrha looked back at Ruby with her green eyes, which are actually pretty vivid.

With an energetic tone accompanied by a smile too, Ruby shared her name too. "I am Ruby Rose, nice to meet ya". The two gave each other a firm handshake, maybe a bit to formal between two new people. "Nice to meet you too", Pyrrha answered back.

The two girls shared their small talk often from time to time as they both started setting up shop for the oncoming Customers. They are getting along pretty fairly.

About 3 hours had passed, today wasn't very busy at all. Ruby turned to Pyrrha as they both were at the counter leaning forward with their heads placed upon their hands, Elbows resting on the counter. "It it just me...or Is this a day we actually don't have much Company?", Ruby questioned as she looked on into the building's occupants, there was only 3 people. "Hmm… it's not, I can see very clearly, and I only see three people.", she got up and stretched a bit as she walked into the backroom.

Ruby looked around a bit, no white haired girl, no Weiss. She started wondering yet again,' _Does she not feel comfortable around me? Then again...she was kinda intent on me not walking her home again._ ' A sigh left her mouth as she closed her eyes and entered her imagination. A world in which she was walking with Weiss through a mall. Both laughing and smiling cheerfully, at the food court. Playfully giving french fries to each other, ' _Ruby, say ahhhhh_ '. She could only imagine the sheer joy she would take in that. But sadly, she was way far from being that close, at the moment, they are only mere friends, new friends to each other at that. She sighed again opening up her eyes leaving her realm of Imagination.

A ding noise sounded out as another person walked in, 'Weiss?'. Ruby instantly thought, only to look and see it was some blonde guy. He walked up to the counter, "Uhh", he looked up at the menu, "I'll just take a regular, um, Iced coffee". Ruby looked at the young man, "and what size would you like?". "He looked at her too, "There's more choices after that?", he gave out a barely audible laugh,"and I thought the menu was big enough", he said in a jokingly manner,"I'll just have a Medium one".

Ruby pressed a few buttons in onto the small screen in front of her,"okay, $4.69 cents, is your total sir." The guy took out his wallet, pulled out a five and placed it on the counter," Keep the change~".

He shot out a quick smirk as he turned and walked to a table and spoke out a bit, "Put the name,"Jaune", on the Receipt.". Ruby spoke lowly, "sureeee.. will do….", ' _Did he just try to act cool_?', she thought. In about 3-6 minutes, she the iced coffee was made and ready to be served. Pyrrha came out, "Oh, another person?", Ruby responded with a nod.

"Mind taking this to him for me?", Ruby placed the Ice Coffee that was inside a clear plastic cup to Pyrrha. "I don't mind at all", she answered. She looked at the receipt,"Jaune..", she said to herself. She left from the back counter into the front of the shop and walked towards Jaune's table.

"One medium Ice Coffee, for a young gentleman, Jaune", Pyrrha looked at him and smiled. Jaune smiled back as she placed it on the table for him, "I hope you enjoy", Pyrrha placed the cup on the table. "Oh I surely will, if it is a request from someone as lovely as you", he took a sip as he looked up at her yet again. Pyrrha flushed a bit, Jaune took this to notice, "Ohh? Too fast? Sorry, let me start from the beginning, names Jaune Arc, you?". Pyrrha ran her hand down her shirt flattening it out as she blushed even more."U-uhh, Pyrrha Nikos, nice to meet you". "Well, Pyrrha, you have made my day, thank you for the Coffee.". He gave a friendly smile, no, a bright smile. Pyrrha nodded back and returned the smile too as she turned and retreated back to the counter back to Ruby.

The first thing she heard the moment she came back was, "Ooohohoo…, he's quite a person, isn't he?", Ruby placed her hand near her mouth with her index, middle, and ring finger touching her lips as she narrowed her eyes towards Pyrrha while smirking. "N-no, well..I-i mean yes. He umm, he surely knows how to compliment a person", she turned and looked at Jaune from a distance.

Ruby snickered, "soomme oonee has a crushhh", she nudged Pyrrha with her elbow. Pyrrha jerked her head toward Ruby,"S-shh!". Ruby chuckled a bit, "okay okayy".

Pyrrha looked at Ruby now, "Well. surely, you have a crush too, right?", Ruby's draw kinda dropped a bit as she heard that, "N-no way, I like nobody". Pyrrha looked at her a bit more as she started to speak, "Surely not like… but maybe you Love?, hehe~.". Pyrrha joked a bit, but as soon as she saw Ruby flush in an Instant, she knew she liked someone. "Actuallyy, it's fine Ruby, if there is someone, you don't need to tell me~". Ruby gave a sigh of relief.

Brief images of Weiss passed through her mind, where is Weiss? Again another question she wouldn't know for a while. 2 more hours passed as the day went on. And it was already closing time, the only person left was Jaune. Pyrrha and Ruby cleaned up the shop a bit as Jaune got up and stood by the door. "Oii, Pyrrha, I'm leaving now, surely you won't miss me too much", he smiled as he opened up the door and left. Pyrrha waved a bit as he left as she went over to rid his table of his cup. Upon lifting up the cup, there was a small note underneath written on a napkin. It read; " _Jaune Arc, (714) 419-1892, you seem like a great person, call me maybe? =)_ ". She smiled brightly as she took the napkin and slipped it into her pocket. She continued on to take the cup and throw it away.

Minutes passed as Ruby and Pyrrha finished touching up the store, and they both met up at the counter. "Days here sure are short during break.", Ruby mentioned as she checked the cash. "Couldn't disagree with you", Pyrrha said. They both went towards the front doors as the together flipped the sign to closed, opened the doors, and left.

"Well, nice seeing you Pyrrha, it's always nice to know people like you", she smiled as she held her hand out. "Same to you Ruby", she also smiled as she shook her hand. The two parted ways, it seemed like Pyrrha lived more in towards the city, as opposed to Ruby. ' _Hmm, Pyrrha, what a nice name_ '. Ruby walked home following the sequence of turns and ended up at her front door. "Only a few more days until Christmas", she said to herself as she unlocked the door and walked in. She took out her phone and called Yang.

The constant noise of ringing for a few seconds filled Ruby's ear, that is until the phone was picked up. "Sup Rubes, whatcha need?", very delighted that she picked up, Ruby grew a big smile. "Nothing much sis, just got done with work, wanted to call you to make your okay". "Awwww! How sweet, little sis looking out for me! , anyways i'm Doing just fine, work sucks though, how are you?". Ruby thought about the current events that occurred today, "Well, I have a new friend, her name is Pyrrha, she's really cool!, I think you'd like her, and Im doing good, thanks for asking me".

Ruby took a seat on her couch as she listened to her sister, "Ahh, I see, well just make sure your not getting into any trouble sis". There was a momentary pause,"Aww dang, sorry sis, I gotta go, but I'll call you later on tonight maybe, Love you!". Ruby let her smile kind of disappear, "ehh, don't worry sis its fine, but I love you to as well!, be safe!". The notification click of a ended call popped up as Ruby hanged up. It was always nice to keep in touch with your family, well, your only family. She placed her phone down on the table in front of her. "I wonder what these next few days will hold for me", and so, she entered her world of thought.


	5. A Day off pt1

Alright before this chapter starts, just wanna say sorry for not frequently posting like I should for those who are reading this. Procrastination is just really defeating me right now, but that's not really a good excuse so, yup. I;m on summer break right now so hopefully I can finally get some chapters in. Anyways, to be honest, this chapter has been sitting in my Google Docs for like 2 or 3 months waiting to be posted, but I ended up re-doing the entire first portion, then just re did the entire thing. This chapter is really supposed to be a long one but I split it into Pt.1 and Pt.2 so I could at least post something, I am currently working on part 2 at the moment so be looking out for that, I'm still pretty disappointed my chapters are coming off short even though for this one I have a reason, but besides that, please enjoy =]

* * *

It seems as if the events of of the day before we're just a old memory as Ruby woke up. An old memory that she would continue to remember. She woke up only to check her phone in slight delight and saw that she had received a message from one of her Co-workers, "No work for you today, I wouldn't want you to work ALL of your winter break, especially when we have a new staff, so enjoy your day off! -Velvet".

' _Wow, what a relief, and here I thought I'd just be at work watching people come in and come out continuing on with their day as I complain about too many things to count_ ', she gave a quick smile of glee. But through the process of getting dressed up in a standard attire of jeans and t-shirt, she hit a dead end while thinking. What would she do? She absolutely had not thought of this type of thing happening , would the movies be good? Noo, it seemed awfully boring going by yourself…. How about stay in inside and sleeping in?, nahh, that too, also sounded boring. What was it she wanted to do?

She thought back a bit, there was a cup filled with tokens somewhere in her room for a arcade near her work. Although she wanted to go to the arcade with her beloved and awesome sis, she had no idea when she'd be home. So what better not to do then go to the arcade! It was the perfect thought, for now atleast. Ruby finished dressing and spent the next few minutes looking for that cup.

She eventually found it just sitting on top of one of her shelves and took it into her hand. There was a small sticky note on it reading, "When in dire need of fun, grab this and a awesome big sis then go out!". A quick shot of guilt went through Ruby's body as she struggled to recall how excited she thought she'd be for these to be useful, only to find out she would be alone that day. She took off the sticky note and instead of tossing it, stuck it to the edge of the shelf. The sound of small tokens hitting against each other was the sound she heard as she dumped them into her pocket and started walking downstairs.

"Alright let's see", Ruby pulled out her phone, maybe Pyrrha wanted to join? She went into the number pad and started typing the area code. Her finger was stuck on the 7. ' _Oh. that's right, I don't have her number'._ As she stuck her phone into the pocket opposite of her tokens and stood at the door. And moments later, she stood on the other side of the door. The outside, a very great place, to most people at-least.

She took off in the direction of the city, but out of curiosity, she passed by the coffee shop on her way there taking the usual route. Looking through the windows of the building, she saw a girl with short green, and what seemed to be red eyes, hair serving customers their drinks. She was with another co-worker, they looked vaguely familiar to Ruby, maybe some people from from school. Everything seemed good and normal, she didn't feel like interrupting the work mood that those 2 were probably in. At one last glance, she didn't anything in particular so she turned and faced the other way. Upon passing the glass doors, something White could be seen in Ruby's peripheral vision.

Almost instantly she turned, and it was Weiss. She was standing at the counter ordering something, how did she not see her earlier? Should she stay outside and continue on with her day? Or go inside and say hi? The first choice seems normal, because that's what she intended to do in the first place, and a plus, she wouldn't bother Weiss's plans. But, on the other hand, saying hi could just be a friendly gesture, surely it wouldn't hurt, but then again she'd think something different of someone who'd take time out of their day to say hi. 'ugghh, what to do, what to do'.

Well, she most certainly considered that this would be a one time opportunity for this type of encounter. The chances of this happening seemed to sit on a slim margin, this made her want to go in and say hi. She opened the door and the sound of a bell ring sounded, and reached to the counter. The bell caught Weiss attention and she turned to face in the doors direction.

'ohh...she wasn't working today..' , she kept it to herself however that, she really came here to greet Ruby. Pondering on the fact that she did not include the most logical reason of Ruby's absence when she arrived here. She put away the thought and instantly turned to face counter to finish her order, took her receipt and walked over to Ruby.

Ruby looked at Weiss, as her hair flowed a bit to the side as she walked at a rather fast pace to her. A blush appeared on her face which she couldn't contain, 'w-what, no wayy, is she coming to me? Without me saying hi yet?'.

Weiss stopped in front of Ruby, from her brisk walk came her white hair flowed past in front of her a bit and then came back to the side of her head in its original off sided ponytail position. The scent of her hair hair spray went forward a bit as the smell gave a nice tingle sensation to Ruby's smell. "mmm…", she looked at her crush in front of her, her heart started beating. She opened her mouth but words wouldn't come out. In her my mind she thought, 'wait what?! , nooo, I knew what I was going to say! W-why? Why can't I say hi?!'. She stood there a bit awkwardly as Weiss decided to speak up, "hmm? Cat bite your tongue Ruby?", and like almost every time the 2 encounter, one of the best smiles in the world would appear in the eyes of Ruby. She finally let the words out, "H-hi weiss, h-haha.. there's no cat in here though..".

'Oh noo!, why would I say that! I knew it was supposed to be a joke, I knew it! P-please don't think weirdly of me!', Ruby spoke to herself in her mind at the realization of what she had just said. "Oh?" Weiss brought her hand up to the side of her face and closed up her fingers then bended her wrist forward and smiled brightly closing her eyes. Acting as if she were cat were pawing at their face. Weiss thought about what she had just done, 'Oh wait, no no noo, why would I do that.. I thought it'd be cute but it's kinda embarrassing…'. Ruby blushed even more at at the sight, but a few moments later, Weiss's cheerful smile turned into a slightly awkward odd smile instead. She instantly took her hand away from her face.

"S-sorry, excuse me for umm.. that. I um, well enough about that, what brings you here?", a change of subject was the last thing she'd want to do with Ruby, but she didn't really want to talk about the 'cat' incident just then.

Ruby continued to look at Weiss a bit with quick thoughts,'oh...i didn't know..she was like...that.'. "Well um, I just so happened to well, see you here and I came in to say hi, but well… you started off the conversation first, heh~", she scratched behind her head a bit. Waiting for Weiss's response.

"Ohh, well how nice of you, thanks for coming to say hi". Ruby nodded at Weiss as if going 'mhm'.

"Anyways, where do you happen to be going?, doesn't seem like you are supposed to work today.", Weiss started walking to the door after she said that and held it open and did a small gesture with her hand towards Ruby to step outside.

She started walking towards the door and started to speak as well, "Thank you, and um, welllll", she paused for a bit, "I was, going to go to the mall and like, hang out there, you know?". When she finished her line, she was out and standing on the sidewalk, she turned to look at Weiss who was now walking towards her letting the door close. "Ohh, I see", Weiss responded, "Well…", she thought about the decisions she could make in an instant. "Would you mind, if i come with you? I, well you see.. I don't really go out that much unless it's somewhere like this coffee shop, otherwise I don't go anywhere really, I would just be sitting in my dorm room, doing boring school work and stuff, you know?".

Well, Ruby couldn't really relate at the moment, she was off of school with no homework at all. "ohh..I see, I wouldn't mind you tagging along for a while or how ever long, you want.", Ruby smiled.

Weiss spoke up,"Mhhmm, okay, shall we get going then?", she turned and started walking down the sidewalk towards the city as Ruby shortly followed.


	6. A day off pt2

Hey all... heh, first chapter of 2018! But yea, I was working on this one for a while, and not working on it a while [Duh], But the finished result is of finally something Im satisfied with, and I hope you'll be with too, with a whopping 4,375 words! Not including intro message for you guys. Most definitely one of the bigger accomplishments for me lol. Anyways, hope you all enjoy! [Not gonna lie... kinda rushed at the end, but I DID, get it set up for my next chapter, and god knows, how long it'll be for that to come out]

* * *

The two walked side by side, well...not really, Ruby was bit more ahead than Weiss, so they were walking together. Sound of shoes hitting the concrete sidewalk followed them and passed them as they walked throughout the city. They ended up at the intersection before the mall waiting for the cross light, "so….what were you planning on doing at a place as such?", Weiss asked.

"well, you know..probably look around at the shops, maybe eat a bit and uh.., yeah that's pretty much it, why?", she turned to look at Weiss. "oh, you know, I just thought that I would ask, that all.".

"ahhh ok", Ruby felt the weight of the arcade tokens in her pocket as they crossed the crosswalk and remembered the actual reason why she remembered one of the actual reasons she wanted to go here, "Oh! Did I forget to mention the arcade they have here?".

The two stopped after the crosswalk as Weiss turned to Ruby, "Hmm..I didn't think you mentioned that back over there", she looked at the opposite side of the crosswalk from where they are at now. Ruby started to speak up a bit frantically, "Well the arcade is great! It's really one of my favorite places to go when ever I have free time, it has basketball games, a table hockey machine, and almost everything that you would expect! Like they even have game stands where you toss balls at Bowling Pins and into baskets without it bouncing back out!"

Weiss took her time as she listened to the very excited girl in front of her, "Well, with the way you sound and describe it, It surely must be fun". She didn't really bother to go to the mall, so this was basically an adventure for her going somewhere new.

"Mhmm!", she nodded her head. "Let's start walking again, the faster we get there the better!", Ruby smiled as she started walking off towards the direction of the mall and Weiss followed shortly, Weiss had a slight smile.

It was about 2 more minutes before they reached one of the entrances of the mall, the second they walked towards the automatic doors, a small gust of a slightly warmer air than the outside air rushed passed them giving them a nice sensation that differed from the cold. The noises of various people conversing and walking echos through the mall as the two started to walk around.

Weiss in particular kept looking around her a bit astonished by how bright and vibrant the mall was with all of its light, and stores with different color schemes, not to mention the atmosphere of just, relaxation.

"It feels", Weiss paused, "nice here", she slowed down her pace. Ruby slowed down hers as well walking side to side with her.

"Yeahh, usually the feeling I get from the place too whenever i'm here, don't really know why", Ruby stated as they walked down the main hall nearing a room with a lot of different noises emitting from it, music, ringing and dinging, people shouting and yelling, it was the Arcade.

There was 2 ways they could start this day off, ' _option 1… or 2… ',_ Ruby thought to herself. ' _Maybe it would be more thoughtful to go option 2'._ As they passed by the arcade Ruby up. "Have you eaten anything yet? The food court is just up ahead."

"Now that you mention it…. I really only did go to the Java House for my coffee, so yes, I have not had anything to eat yet.", Weiss grabbed out her wallet and took a peek inside it. ' _... Only enough for myself…'_ , she turned to Ruby. "Let's get going, shall we?", the two started walking to the food court, and in a matter of time, they were there.

"Let's see….", Ruby said to herself as she looked around at the different food places, which ranged from stuff like Asian Take-out, to burgers and fries, all the way to Tacos. "Whatever you decide to get, Ill get my food from the same place as well", Ruby proposed this so she wouldn't really have to decide on what to get, so basically Weiss got to decide.

"Ehh? Well..", Weiss closed her eyes, took a whiff of the air and basically let her nose guide her. She caught onto a scent and opened her eyes then started to walk towards it.

"This smell… it...it smells good", Weiss found herself in front of a place called, Terry-yaki [a/n: heh]. Ruby followed up behind her, "Ahh this place huh?, It's pretty good".

"Well… i'm just going to have to test that out and see", Weiss said in response to Rubys comment. She made her way up to the cashier and she was greeted by him, "Welcome to Terry-yaki!, What may I get you?", he put a bit of a emphasis on the Terry part.

Weiss looked at his name badge before talking, "Hey uhh…", it felt a bit a odd considering where she was ordering, but she continued,"...Terry, I would like to get a", she paused as she looked up at the menu. ' _Oh no… I went up to order without being prepared'._ "A…..umm…".

Ruby noticed she was having a bit of trouble trying to order so she stepped into their conversation to help, "Hmm…. If you haven't been here before Weiss, you can try the beef bowl, which really has more of a flavor than the chicken, but the chicken bowl is a lighter take if your not trying to get full.", Weiss was still silent, until a second later.

"Well… what about the combo bowl?, that should have both right?", she turned to Ruby.

But her voice wasn't the one she would hear, the cashier spoke up,"Correct! If you can't decide on either just beef, or just chicken, the combo is the way to go!". Good customer service Weiss thought to herself, ' _assurance to the customer'._

"I will gladly take that then, along with a medium drink". The cashier entered in her order on the register.

"That will be, a $7.29 ma'am", upon hearing that, Weiss reached into her bag, took out her wallet, and paid the balance with a $5 bill, two $1's, and a quarter plus, 4 pennies. "Here you go".

"Thank you", he took the payment gently out of her hand, placed it in to the register, and gave her the receipt. "Your order number is, 113, have a good day!".

"Thank you, and have a good day as well", she returned the politeness and stepped to the side so Ruby could order.

"Yeahhh, I'll have the same thing as her please!", she was already going into her pocket for her wallet.

"Sure can do! Total will be $7-", he was cut off by the red headed girl holding out the exact amount of payment. "Way to be quick~", he said, Ruby just smiled in response. He handed out the receipt "Order will be number 114, you have a good day!". "You as well!", she took the receipt and turned to Weiss.

"Ready to go sit down?", Weiss nodded a yes, and the two went to a nearby table meant for 2, and took their seats right across from each other.

Weiss sat down, with a straight posture, both hands on her lap, as opposed to Ruby who sat with both elbows on the table holding the bottom of her chin on the palms of both her hands. It was now time to conversate, Ruby started it off.

"Soooo, whatcha been doing? Haven't seen you since I returned you your book" she started it with a question. Then she would end up with a answer.

"Ah, you know… a lot of work for college, don't think I left the campus until today, so yeah" she paused a bit, but spoke more before Ruby could talk.

"Just a lot of stuff really, kind of stressed, it's just a lot of stuff ", she let go of the polite posture. "Much better than what it used to be at home." She laid her right arm on the table, and rested her left elbow on the table to lean her head onto her hand and looked into Ruby's eyes. But, when Ruby looked closely at Weiss's face, she could tell the white haired women in front of her, was indeed stressed out. But none of her actions revealed it, only her dulled out expression. And of course, her tone of voice, just now.

"I used to be taught by a Governess, I would never leave home. It was great and all, but as I grew up, I started to realize how distant I am from the world around me. The only downside really living in a rich family".

She had a complete change in character, or Ruby didn't really know her as well. Weiss's gaze into Ruby's was getting even more intense. It was almost as if she froze Ruby in place just by doing so. Ruby was intent on listening more.

"Just like...all of the possibilities out there..to happen you know? Like no one wants to stay in a Mansion all their life, even with as great as they are right? I told my father I was going to leave home to try and live a new life… an-", she was cut off by a shout of someone calling out for orders number 113 and 114. She quickly changed back to her other personality, that for now, Ruby knew mostly.

"...sorry Ruby, I really... shouldn't of had said any of that..., I'll go get our food..", Weiss got up taking her arms off the table and walked to Terry-yakis.

She left a weird vibe when she left. Ruby just realized something about Weiss's current situation, and a bit of her past. Who would've known she used to live life in a mansion. Was she part of really famous family? ' _Why..would she seemed so stressed out about it?...I probably should leave that conversation for next time…"_

Weiss came back with both combination bowls in a tray, and set it between them two on the table before they she sat back down. "Sorry, again, for the sudden change in mood, I just..needed to vent out a bit.", Weiss, grabbed the plastic utensils that they were provided with.

Ruby honestly, didn't have even the slightest idea of how to respond. But instead, of thinking through of what she should say, within that small frame of time. She spoke up her mind instead, "Weiss", just saying her name, she immediately caught her attention. Soon after, her eyes were all she was looking at.

"Look, um, I may not get exactly what's going on in your life right now, and honestly, I'm not the best at helping out with these things, but if it does help". She paused a bit as she saw her light blue, crystal clear eyes.

They were distracting, in a good way. "I'm always free if you need someone to talk to", she said this in hopes of it making up for her lack of skills to comfort someone.

Weiss's expression turned much lighter after hearing those words, and she was just like how she was before her change in mood.

A smile appeared, "thank you Ruby, im glad to have a good friend like you". ' _And there I go assuming'_ , Weiss thought to herself, ' _forgot to think before i speak'._

But instead of seeing Ruby a weirded out by such a sudden assumption, she instead saw a friendly smile, that returned the gesture of her smile. Followed along by a return of words.

"It's no problem at all Weiss, that's what good friends do for eachother", with the conversation coming to a close the two caught the smell of their food lingering in the air between them.

"We should eat now, before our food cools down, its best to eat these when they're fresh!", Ruby exclaimed, it changed the entire mood between the two.

"And eat, we will", Weiss said in a polite tone, as she gently stabbed the end of the fork into a piece of beef and scooped up a bit of rice. Ruby did the same thing as well.

Weiss examined the food before her, it was a simple meal. A bowl of rice topped with beef and chicken and teriyaki sauce poured over on top. From the spot where she scooped the rice, she could see that the teriyaki sauce seeped through the meats into the rest of the white rice in the bowl. Now every bite would be full of flavor, whether if its the rice or chicken.

She brought the spoon up to her mouth and started eating. The sensation of the sweet, yet sour, and tangy teriyaki sauce spreaded throughout her tongue. So much flavor, she shivered just a little bit, but it wasn't noticeable.

The rice brought about a nice soft texture, which really brought out the tenderness in the beef and chicken. Who would've known fast asian food would be this good? Maybe someone who hasn't tried it before.

The two ate on, enjoying every bite of their meal. The two hadn't eaten all day, so every bite was cherished. Ruby looked around as she put down her fork for a bit to take a sip from her drink. It was such a lively environment around them, the mass of people sitting down talking and eating. Others could be seen walking around towards different stores. She put the drink down and upon looking back forward. The environment stopped, like time had frozen.

For a brief moment, just so little, but to her it felt like a… a very long time. Blue, white, a nice contrast. A light blush, beautiful eye lashes, skin so smooth you could tell just by looking. Weiss.

Time moved again, though she kept her gaze on her a bit more, until returning back to eating.

15….no, 20 minutes have passed, and the two girls have finished eating. Ruby had offered to dump out their trash, so she was off to doing that. Meanwhile, Weiss got up, pushed the seats back in, and stood off to the side of the table waiting for Ruby.

She came back. "Alrightt, with our hunger dealt, do you want to head to the arcade? It's a really fun place!".

"If that is what you wish~", Weiss smiled at her, Ruby smiled back. The two walked towards the arcade, and in a matter of time, they were there.

** Ring Ring Ring, Ding Ding Ding, Bbzztttt, You Win, Continue? **

It was quite loud in the arcade, and not to mention, crowded. But it welcomed the feeling of fun, more than anywhere else. Ruby pulled over to the side a bit out of the walking path along with Weiss.

"Luckily", Ruby reached into her pocket to pull out 4 tokens out of the rest, "I have our token problem solved, so no need to worry about spending money!", she smiled. Her cheerful personality, and charisma made Weiss smile as well.

"then let going hmm?", Ruby nodded in reply to this, and the two made way towards their first game. A basketball machine.

Right before Ruby went up to put in her tokens, Weiss went to play her hand on Rubys shoulder,"If you don't mind.., I would like to watch you first, I never really been to a arcade for these games, and I'd like to see how its done".

Ruby looked at her for a bit, "U-uhh, yeah sure", she turned back to the machine and put in 2 tokens and stood in front of it. Weiss stood back a bit, and watched. The basketballs rolled down the sloped surface, straight into Rubys hand.

She had her knees bent, with the ball held comfortably. Rising up, using the momentum from her knees unbending. Applying a good amount of force from her right arm she pushed outwards and upwards, using her left hand to guide the ball. She flicked her wrist forward making the ball arch into the net.

Swish.

Doing the same actions as before, with a rinse and repeat cycle, she kept shooting, making a majority of them.

But then it changed up a bit, the backboard holding the net started to move side to side, Ruby started making less shots. But nonetheless, still made a lot.

Weiss watched her red haired friend shooting away, until the sound of a buzzer clock alarmed, signaling the end of the game

"Whew…, 44 points", Ruby turned to look at Weiss," do you think you got the idea of how it's done?".

Completely ignoring the question Weiss spoke up, "Where did you learn to shoot like that?".

"Erm… well I usually play a bit of basketball during spring, and I always play this basketball game right here when ever I come here, so, I'm self taught".

"You shoot well, better than most others for sure, have you tried to join a team?", Weiss questioned Ruby.

"We'll keep that conversation for another time!, go ahead and try out this game!", Ruby stepped back from the machine, allowing space for Weiss to go ahead and play.

She stepped up to the machine, looking at Ruby nervously before putting the coins into the machine. The balls rolled down from the sloped surface, and Weiss took a ball into her hand. She never shot a basketball before, but she still tried.

She got her hands in the same spot as Ruby did on the ball. She hesitated a lot before she shot the ball up trying to mimic the steps.

The end result, was indeed the ball going up into the air….but with too much power. The ball went and hit the backboard and bounced out right back out of the cage, over her head.

Luckily with some good observation of where the ball was going, Ruby was able to catch the ball in time before it bounced and went any further. Weiss turned around with a somewhat worried and flustered expression.

"I take it that it's your first time shooting a basketball eh?, don't worry, here, try again." Ruby held the ball out towards Weiss. She blushed very slightly as she nodded and took the ball, turning back around.

"Try shooting again, but a bit more lighter, and don't forget, it's just a game, so have fun!".

Taking the consideration, and help to heart, Weiss tried again. The ball went up, but fell short of the rim. Okay not short, maybe halfway through the cage. The ball rolled down, but she grabbed another one and tried again, with more power. The ball was up, again, it bounced off the front of the rim, and went back down onto the slope. Weiss smiled.

She continued to get another ball, and shooting it. Progressively, it got closer and closer to the hoop. Whether it'd be by backboard or just net.

Then the moment came, swish, she made one of her shots. Backing away from the machine, she returned back to the side of her partner.

"You'll get better at shooting the ball eventually", Ruby gave her reassurance before she could even say anything about her skills.

"Hopefully, but I had fun nonetheless, what will we play next?".

Ruby looked around among the blinking and flashing lights, there was a specific spot, one with music. "Follow mee, this game over here is pretty fun~".

The two started walking past the games, towards the music. They ended up at a game called "Step it up". It was a machine with two pads side by side with for arrows, one facing up, down, left, and right. There were handlebars behind the pad, and in front of it all was a high definition screen.

"Alright, if you like rhythm based games, you should enjoy this one", Ruby started to explain,"You step on the arrows according to the screen, while going along with the tempo and beat of the song that's playing, it's hard to explain, but easier to play."

"Seems pretty straightforward.", Weiss went up to the dance pad, and Ruby followed up on the other side. She inserted 4 tokens, 2 each for them, and with the press of a button, the song selection was brought up. She picked a EDM song that had a nice beat, and set her difficulty to Advanced before turning to Weiss.

"You don't mind starting on easy right?". Ruby hovered her finger over the green button to select options.

"Not at all, what are these red bars behind us?", her head was turned around a bit look down at it.

Ruby looked at the screen as she held both sides of the red bar,"just a handlebar really, so it keeps you from falling when going to fast"

Weiss turned back to the screen as the song started to begin.

She looked at her side, a blue arrow facing right was going up the screen towards a grey see through right arrow. She looked down to see the right arrow under her, and looked back up. With good timing she stepped on the right arrow right when the blue arrow hit the middle of the grey one. Perfect popped up on the screen.

The next arrow was a left one. The music had a nice beat, with a snare hitting on each of her notes. But then a twist came up, 2 arrows on the left and right at the same time. Took a bit to realize she had to hop and hit both arrows. She took the time before the next note to look at Rubys side.

There was a lot of blue and red arrows. Right, down, up, left. All of those in rapid succession. Up and Down, up and right. Her notes were not only following the snares, but the upbeat tempo, it was like hitting almost every possible sound. Weiss was pretty awed that Ruby could go so fast while hitting all the notes getting perfects.

She turned back to her side of the screen to see she fell just under half of her health and went back to stepping on the arrows. This went on until the song ended. The screen transitioned from the play screen to a grading one. Rubys rating on her performance was represented with a A. Weiss's was represented as a C.

Weiss turned to Ruby panting just a bit, "well, I can always improve", she smiled as she leaned against the balance bar a bit.

"Heh, don't worry, it's all in the fun that matters, i'm only good because I been playing this game for a long time", she got up from the dance pad and went to Weiss side. Weiss got off too and the two went off to go play more games. From a racing game, to Skee ball , to Table hockey and even more. The two finished off their adventure, Rubys pockets empty of tokens, and 2 girls with their need for fun satisfied. They started walking out of the arcade, the ringing, dinging and buzzing leaving their ears.

From there on ,they walked even more around the mall. In and out of shops they went shopping justtt a bit.

With it being winter and all, the sun was setting much earlier then it would in the summer or spring. It was about 7'o clock when the sun was setting.

Continuing on their way back from where they came , Weiss checked her phone, right as the two stopped outside the doors of the mall. She kept fixating her stare onto her phone and Ruby.

"Say, Ruby", she spoke out to get her attention first. As expected, Ruby turned to Weiss. "Would you like to hang out at my place for the night? I got some friends coming over, and I thought it'd be nice if you could be there too."

"Oh um..". Ruby thought a bit, trying to find the answer to a sudden question like that. She rarely gets invited to others houses. But it didn't take her long at all to find the solution.

"Sure!, seems like a great idea!, I just gotta let me sis know", Ruby brought out her phone and texted Yang she was going to a friends house for the night, then she slipped it back into her pocket.

Weiss smiled as she started to lead the way back to where she was living. The too walked down street from the mall, making turns and waiting at stoplights.

"So, you have a sister huh? How is she and what is she up to?", Weiss sparked up a conversation as they walked, a few blocks left until their arrival from where supposed to be.

"Shes doing gooodd, shes out of state working right now though heh, so its pretty lame around the house, that basically sums it up for ya, how about you? Do you have a sister?".  
"Ah yes, but I haven't seen her in a long time". Weiss was reaching into her bag to grab her keys.

The sun was now set, and the sky was a very dark blue. The lights of the student campus she was staying at was well lit, as it could be seen from a few blocks down. "How long?", Ruby asked.

"Hmm…. I wonder..", Weiss got her keys out and got her bag back out over her shoulder. "About 9 or 10 years maybe?".

Ruby didn't know what to say, "Ohh..". They kept walking on a bit. "Well, maybe you'll see her one day". Weiss smiled.

They stepped foot onto the campus, much chattering was heard on the school grounds. People sitting on the grass, standing against trees, and sitting at tables. A lot of them seemed more like Weiss age as compared to Ruby. Ruby looked around, she was brought to the side of the path with Weiss.

"First time here, correct?", Weiss questioned. Ruby nodded.

They sat down on a bench a bit, "My friends won't be here for about another hour or so, want to check the place out?".

"I would love toooo", Ruby drew out the response as a way to show excitement. The two got up out of their seat and walked down the path.


End file.
